


Happy Birthday, Mon Amour

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, For a Friend, Other, birthday fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: You and Lily have planned out a late night date for his birthday.
Relationships: Snow Lily | All of Love/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday, Mon Amour

You were so excited. Not only was it White Day; it was your beloved Snow Lily’s birthday. Of course, birthdays didn’t mean much to Servamps, as they had already had so many that half of them had given up keeping track of exactly how old they were, but you had insisted that Lily let you celebrate his this year. You can still clearly remember melting at his responding chuckle as he had said, “Well, how can I say no when you’re making that kind of face~?”

So there you were, waiting out by the cafe for him. Right on time, you could see him approaching from down the sidewalk. He was out of his usual attire and dressed more casually in a pink, low-collared sweater, open white jacket, and white slacks. A fuchsia scarf was thrown loosely over his shoulders, and his upside-down heart earrings swayed with his movements. It really sucked that you had to wait until sundown to actually have your date, but it would be rather awkward to be caught sharing a meal with a butterfly.

“Hello, [y/n],” he said with a charming smile once he was beside you. “Are you ready for our date~?”

“I’ve been ready for a long time,” you teased back before you both headed into the cafe together.

You had both been planning this out for about a month and a half, and everything went smoothly. A nice, light dessert at a local cafe, which involved Lily feeding you some of his own cake, as he was more interested in the macarons that were used to decorate it. It was during this that you also gave him his birthday present: a package of coffee beans imported from France. He would always talk about how much he missed that particular brand.

“Thank you, mon amour~” he said after giving you a peck on the lips. “I’ll enjoy these to the last bean.”

Afterwards, the two of you headed out to a late night screening of a new romance movie Lily had been wanting to see. Romance wasn’t exactly your favorite genre, but your time with Lily had certainly made you appreciate it a bit more. He held you close during the film, and you couldn’t help but think that this was something you could do for the rest of your life.

After the movie, the two of you set out for a stargazing spot you had found after scouting the outskirts of Tokyo for an area where the light pollution was less of an issue. It was on a cliff overlooking the bay, so you could hear the water crashing into the rocks far below you. The two of you had a little competition to see who could pick out more constellations, which Lily won. Then, you simply sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand, just enjoying each other’s company, until finally, Lily spoke up.

“It’s almost midnight… Before it’s no longer White Day, I have a gift for you, as well, my dear.”

“Huh?” you said. Sure it was White Day, and you had given him homemade chocolates the month before for Valentine’s Day, but you’d been telling him all month that he didn’t need to get you anything. It was his birthday, after all! Lily simply chuckled at your befuddled reaction and reached into one of the pockets of his jacket to pull out a small box. You carefully took the box and lifted the lid off, only to gasp in awe at what was inside.

It was a butterfly pin encrusted with white moonstones and rose quartzes. It was beautiful.

“This way, you can always think of me, even when I’m not nearby,” he said. As if you didn’t already do that.  
“How much did this cost?” you asked. He responded by gently tilting your face so you could meet his red eyes that shimmered in the moonlight, the softest smile on his lips.

“No cost is too great when it comes to your happiness.”

Well, now you had no choice. You just had to throw your arms around his shoulders and kiss his stupid, pretty face off.

“I love it,” you said once your lips parted from his. “Thank you, Lily. I love you.”

“I love you, too, mon amour. Now and for eternity.”


End file.
